Opposites Attract
by AwkwardTurtle007
Summary: Slight AU He was an up and coming defense attorney. She was Klavier Gavin's younger sister. So how did they end up falling in love? ApolloxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series, but I do own Kerstin.**

The last thing Apollo Justice expected when he opened Klavier Gavin's office door was to find the rock god prosecutor cleaning like no tomorrow. But, oddly enough, that was what Klavier was doing, and he scarcely looked up from his cleaning.

"Ah, Herr Forehead," he said, slightly out of breath. "Thank you for the State vs. Misham file. Just place it on my desk."

Apollo did as he was told, though it struck him odd as to why Prosecutor Gavin would be cleaning, because he really didn't seem the type to do so. Apollo decided to make a joke out of the situation. "Don't rock stars-even if they are prosecutors-get maids at their workplace?" he cracked. Prosecutor Gavin did not laugh.

"Very funny, Herr Forehead," he said as he rushed to organize to the papers on his desk. "If you must know, my sister is coming here. You would want your office clean for your sister, ja? Though she did say last time she was here that I was a sloppy pig and I needed to clean my office more, not just leave it to some poor janitor…"

_Well, his sister's right, wherever she may be_, Apollo thought. _Though I do feel bad for Prosecutor Gavin, being stuck with a sister, because if she worries about an office being clean, she must be older than him, and maybe Kristoph to boot, so that must really suck. Poor guys._ Then the door slammed open.

"Hallo, Klavier," said the young woman that appeared. Prosecutor Gavin groaned.

"Herr Forehead, I suggest you take your leave now," Prosecutor Gavin said. "Mein schwester is here."

"You say it like it's a bad thing, ja, Klavier?" the woman replied, stepping gracefully into the office. She studied Apollo carefully with her blue eyes. _Like Prosecutor Gavin's_, Apollo thought. His intense brown eyes stared back into her piercing ones. He was studying her, too. Finally, Klavier broke the silence.

"Herr Forehead, unless you're going to be starting a relationship with Kerstin, you don't stare at her. Kerstin, same for you."

"_Verdammen_," Kerstin mumbled under her breath. Apollo hoped that she was joking, but something in his gut made him doubt it.

"So, I take it you're Prosecutor Gavin's sister?" Apollo asked. Kerstin rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Herr Obvious. Yes, I'm Prosecutor Kerstin Gavin, younger sister of Defense Attorney-or should I say, _ex_-Defense Attorney-Kristoph Gavin and Prosecutor Klavier Gavin," she replied. "But I don't know who you are."

"Um, maybe this will help you remember," Apollo said, about to launch into his Chords of Steel. Klavier covered his ears preparing for the blow. "OBJECTION!" Kerstin winced and rubbed her ears.

"_Now_ I remember you. You were the defense attorney that was studying under Kristoph-the one with the loud voice and the prominent forehead, ja, Herr Forehead?" Kerstin asked, a smile playing at her lips.

_Oh God, I thought that I could only have one person with the stupid 'Herr Forehead' thing, but now I have ANOTHER one? Thanks Prosecutor Gavin, thanks a bunch_, Apollo thought. Kerstin read the look in Apollo's eyes like a book.

"If you think I am another Klavier, Herr Forehead, you must be insane," she sniffed, examining her fingernails. "I am not like him, neither am I like _Kristoph_." Kerstin practically spat his name out, and a look of disgust marred her face.

Klavier quickly changed the subject. "So, Kerstin, how has your court cases in Germany been going. I know that they have said recently on the news that you are now thoroughbred for the Prosecutor's Office."

"Correct, Klavier," Kerstin replied, toying with the paper on her brother's desk. She picked up the file for the State vs. Misham trial. "I take it this was the second case Kristoph was convicted in?" Kerstin asked, and then began reading the file without waiting for an answer. The emotions on her face were crossing her face so fast a marathon runner couldn't keep up with them. Tears started filling her eyes when she got to the last few pages, when Kristoph was on the stand. Then she stood up, and started to leave the office.

"Where are you going, schwesterlein?" Klavier asked quietly. Kerstin stopped at the door, and took a quick glance over her shoulder.

"I'm going to visit my former 'darling' brother, Klavier," she replied in a cool, haughty, voice. "Speaking of which, you neglected to tell me the entire details of the case, Klavier. You never stated why Kristoph was convicted-again."

"I was only trying to-" Klavier started, but Kerstin cut him off.

"Trying to protect me, Klavier? Just so I didn't have to find out about the case. I barely know about the first one, and yet you're hiding the second one from me? Well, I am so damn sick of it, Klavier! You tell me that you're fucking protecting me, when I don't even know what's going on half the fucking time! Ever since Mutter and Vater died, you and Kristoph have been trying to be good big brothers and protecting the poor sister. Well, look what happened: Kristoph ended up being sentenced for goddamn murder, and you travel the world becoming a fancy-pants rock star. And where am I? I'm stuck in Germany, following in your shitty footsteps.

"And you," Kerstin continued, turning to Apollo, "you were Kristoph's student. His protégée, if you will. So tell me this: why the damn hell did you not stop Kristoph from plotting his crimes? Well, his second crime, and Klavier, you could have EASILY stopped the first one, the one with the forger! You two are such _idiots_!" With that, Kerstin stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She must've bumped into Ema on her way out, because Ema came in about two minutes later, a grumpy look on her face, her hand in a bag of Snackoos.

"Who's the pissed off chick, who came storming out of your office a couple minutes ago, fop?" Ema asked around a mouth full of Snackoos.

"My sister and I accidently caused one of her moods. Or should I say, Herr Forehead did, by leaving the file on my desk," Klavier said, sinking into his chair.

"You were the one who told me to put it there," Apollo objected.

"Yeah, I don't care who put who's file where. I came in here to tell you fop some bad news: Kristoph Gavin has escaped from solitary about an hour ago." Klavier's face paled.

"Oh, shit," was Apollo's response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series (oh, the things that I could do if I did!) but I do own Kerstin.**

_**A/N: My first chapter sucked big time. Hopefully this one will be better. HOPEFULLY. And I also gave the Gavins backstory!**_

Rain.

Kerstin had never really thought how comforting it could be, but as she stepped into it without putting an umbrella or hood up, she realized it. It helped wash your fears and worries away, and it helped make you feel like a little child again. Though Kerstin had no idea what the feeling was since she was eleven…

_"Mutter? Vater? Where are you?" Kerstin called as she looked around the Gavin mansion. Well, it wasn't a mansion, per se; it was just that when the Gavins first moved in when Kerstin was five, she ran to each room squealing "It's a mansion! It's a mansion!" because it was bigger than their old house. Kristoph and Klavier were helping too, though at the time they were grumbling because they thought Kerstin had encouraged Mutter and Vater to play hide-and-seek, and Kerstin was playing some practical joke on her brothers. However, after ten minutes, they started to get impatient._

_ "Kerstin Eva Gavin," Kristoph said in a soft voice that usually signified back then that he was about to lose it. "I've had it up to here with your silly games. Now tell me, where is Mutter and Vater?"_

_ "I don't know, Krissi!" Kerstin gasped, taking high sharp breathes that signaled she was about to cry. "I don't! I was at the park with Heidi and now I can't find them! It isn't a joke! You believe me, don't you, Klavi?" Klavier shook his head._

_ "Sorry, Kerstin, but how do we know that you didn't plan this before you went to the park with Heidi?" Kerstin's face fell, but then a bright look twinkled in her eyes._

_ "How stupid are we? We didn't check in their bedroom!" Kerstin exclaimed and then sprinted up the stairs. She was always faster than her brothers, even though at fifteen and twenty-two they should've technically been faster than her. As such, she reached Mutter and Vater's bedroom long before they did. And she was the one that let out the piercing cry when she opened the door._

_ Kristoph got there next. "Kerstin? What on…" his voice trailed off as he sees the scene in front of him, and pulls Kerstin close so she doesn't have to see what happened to her parents…_

"No," Kerstin told herself. "No. I swore that I would forget that day. And I will forget it." Kerstin pulled her fat rope of hair off her neck, and sighed. She had promised to forget that day-during the daytime at least. But the minute night came…Damn. She was on that topic again. She was about to look at the sky and curse at the Lord-mentally of course-why the hell he was punishing her like this. But then she heard the shouts.

"Kerstin, don't go anywhere!" That was yelled out in German, and Kerstin knew-it was blatantly obvious-that it was Klavier.

"Miss *pant* Gavin! Stay *huff* there!" Well. Herr Forehead was a bit out of shape. But then again, Klavier's office _was _on the twelfth floor.

"Hey, fop's sister! Whatever you do, don't move!" Well, being called a 'fop's sister' was certainly new, but still, why the hell did they not want her to move? Rolling her eyes, she turned around.

"I hope turning around doesn't count as moving," she said sarcastically. "Or if it does, then screw you. I did it, and you can't change it." _Looks like I just turned on my 'bitch switch'_,Kerstin thought.

When they finally reached her, it didn't take an idiot to tell that she had pissed Klavier off. "Do you honestly have to act like such a bitch?" he hissed in German. Kerstin shrugged.

"Yes. I do. 'Cos you pissed me off," she replied, undoing her stupid hair. It fell to her shoulders, and she waited for what they had to say. And waited. And waited. They just shuffled around and looked at each other.

"For fuck's sake," Kerstin exploded finally (A/N: In English). "Are you guys just gonna stand there and look at each other. You wanted me to not move, and I damn near followed your directions, and now you're just standing there? Tell me what the hell is up!"

"Well," said the woman who called her a 'fop's sister'. "Your psychopathic older brother just escaped from Solitary while it was storming an hour ago, he's on the loose, and we have no idea where the hell he is. Also, I've run low on Snackoos." _What the hell are Snackoos?_

"Are the police in this country really that incompetent, to only care about some snacky thing, or to not guess where a convicted murderer might go?" Kerstin asked, and then turned back around. "Walk with me." She was certain that the other three would be glancing at each other (again), but she heard scurrying footsteps, and they caught up, Klavier on one side, Herr Forehead and the police women on the other.

"So," Kerstin started, "Fraulein Officer, you have no idea WHERE my psychopathic brother could've gone, ja? Though hang on. How the hell did he escape?" Fraulein Office curled her lip before replying.

"First of all, I have a name. It's Ema Skye, and I don't like to be called 'Fraulein', whatever that means," Ema responded. "Second, we put this incompetent fool called Mike Meekins back on the force, and he was supposed to be guarding his cell. Unfortunately, the idiot fell asleep."

"Ach. Fraulein Detective, you do not let incompetent workers back on the force," Klavier said with a joking lilt to his voice. Kerstin slapped him upside the head. "OW!"

"Don't make the poor Fraulein and her workplace feel worse than she already feels," Kerstin hissed in his ear. She turned back to the conversation. "So, you have no leads to where he could've gone?"

"Perhaps," said a silky voice, "he would like to be referred to by name, and he could perhaps be standing right behind you."

_**A/N: All right, was that better than the first chapter? Please say it was. Anyway, I do not want people acting like a jerk to my story, so nice/constructive criticism only. Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well, it's the usual disclaimer crap. Ayup, it certainly is.**

Apollo swallowed the bile that was building up in his throat. _It's a dream. It's just a dream. I'll wake up in the middle of the night screaming my head off, and I'll scare Trucy. Again._ He noticed that Kerstin was nibbling her lip with her teeth digging in, while Klavier was fiddling with his rings, and Ema was scrunching her Snackoo bag extremely tightly. Finally, Klavier spoke.

"Hello, Kristoph," he said. "What brings you to visit us in broad daylight with two prosecutors and a detective in your company?"

Apollo felt a gun shove against his back before Kristoph responded. "I have to finish what I started, _lieber bruder_."

"And yet…" Kerstin mused, something that looked like fear on her face, "you brought this unto yourself, Kristoph. If you had not murdered-Shadi Smith, was it?-you wouldn't be in this situation. You would still be mentoring Spike over there, and Wright would still be your best friend. I'm correct, aren't I, brother?"

"Wright was never my friend," Kristoph stated. "Nor was I his."

"Well, then, you're confusing me. Now you be a good boy and let us go."

The safety on the gun went off just then. The gun had been rotating on each of their backs, from Apollo to Kerstin to Ema to Klavier and so on and so forth. Apollo felt more bile rising into his throat. _He's not serious. He CAN'T be serious. Well, he surely wouldn't murder his own siblings in cold blood…would he?_

"I might play a little game with you before you all die," Kristoph said. "I'm going to send all four of you to that alley over there, and whoever I call up, I'll shoot. Sound fair? Any objections and I'll shoot you on the spot." Wordlessly, the four of them moved to the alley and faced Kristoph. The same look of fear was on their faces, though Kerstin's was distorted somewhat. It was similar to…_It's similar to when Klavier saw Kristoph go insane at the Misham trial_, Apollo thought grimly. _Both of them thought Kristoph might have some good left in him-that maybe there was some kind of mistake, almost. But they didn't believe it until they saw what had happened to his mental state with their own eyes._ He glanced around and saw that both the Gavins had their hands clasped, their eyes shut, and their mouths were moving silently. Ema hadn't touched a Snackoo in ten minutes, but she was fumbling through her bag for something. Eventually however, Kristoph made his decision.

"My dear siblings," he grinned. "Will you please come forward?" Kerstin and Klavier glanced at each other and mouthed one word, so fast, and in German, too, but Apollo was fairly certain he knew what it was: _stall_.

They walked forward, and Apollo wanted to run, hide, and kill himself, so that he could forget that he never knew the Gavin siblings at all.

But he couldn't. It was like a train wreck. He couldn't turn his eyes away. Ema was still scavenging in her bag. Apollo went over. "If you're digging for Snackoos, Ema," he hissed, "I might have to slap you." Ema glared at him.

"I'm looking for something else," she hissed, and dove back into the bag. Apollo glanced at the Gavins. Kristoph had his gun raised. Oh no. Oh no. Apollo found his legs pumping towards them and jumped, just as the gun went off.

**A/N: Wow, sorry for the hiatus and short chapter. Anyway, couldn't remember if Kristoph or Apollo said that Kristoph killed Zak Gramarye in Turnabout Succession, so I just guessed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for the usual disclaimer crap that we must put in every story.**

Everything started off slowly, and then everything sped up. Fraulein Ema had dived onto Kristoph with his arms in her hands. (A/N: I dunno, it seemed like something that most police officers would do.) Herr Forehead falling. She and Klavier crouching by his body.

No. She wouldn't use the term. She wouldn't. It sounded too final, too sudden. Klavier was meanwhile pulling off his jacket, tearing off Herr Forehead's shirt, and pressing his jacket onto the wound.

"Kerstin," Klavier said urgently. "Talk to Apollo. Don't…don't let him slip away. Hold his hand. Do _something_." Kerstin hesitated. What if…what if Herr Fore-Apollo didn't want her to comfort him?

"_Quickly_!" Klavier screeched, applying more pressure to the wound. Kerstin scurried over to Apollo's upper torso, and clasped his hand. Meanwhile, Ema had finally managed to restrain Kristoph and managed to call for backup and an ambulance.

"Apollo, it's me, Kerstin. It's going to be okay. The ambulance is going to be here soon. Just show me some sign that you're still alive. Open your eyes, or squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Please Apollo," Kerstin begged. Apollo's eyelids fluttered open.

"Miss Gavin?" he croaked, his voice barely audible.

"It's okay. I'm here. Just don't talk. Let me do the talking," Kerstin soothed, stroking his face gently. She was relieved that he was still alive. Apollo's eyes followed her face. "You're not going to die yet, do you hear me? You're going to win more cases against Klavier, then you're going to get married, have kids, and die at a ripe old age in your bed, do you hear me?"

Apollo smiled, an odd look in his pain. "Oh, I hear you, Miss Gavin," he rasped, and then began coughing. Kerstin's hand was a death grip on his. Eventually, he stopped.

"What did I tell you, Herr Forehead?" Kerstin scolded.

"That I was going to win more cases against Klavier, die at a ripe old age in my bed—hang on, what's the rest?"

"Get married and have kids," Kerstin responded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's right," Apollo murmured as the ambulance pulled up.

"Clear the way, coming through!" the paramedics yelled, and shoved Klavier and Kerstin out of the way, and put Apollo on the stretcher. Klavier and Kerstin tried to follow, but were stopped.

"Only one of you can go with him," the female paramedic said as the male paramedic got in the front. Klavier ran off to find his car. "Guess it's you then, darling," the female paramedic said, holding out her hand so Kerstin could climb in. Apollo had an oxygen mask over his face, obstructing his speech. His eyelids were fluttering. Kerstin strode over to him and intertwined her fingers through his.

"What did I tell you?" she asked. She knew he was unable to respond, but with a comforting squeeze of his hand, she tried to make him smile as they weaved in and out of traffic.

Eventually, however, Apollo's eyes finally fluttered closed. "No," Kerstin whispered, trying to keep her composure. "Nein! Apollo! Du kannst jetzt nicht sterben!" Kerstin's hand gripped his tighter, and a slight movement of his fingers gave a hint that he was still alive. But only just. The ambulance pulled into the Hickfield clinic. Apollo was pulled out, and Kerstin ran after him as far as she could. But she was stopped.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you can't go with him, unless you're family," the nurse said, looking at her sheets. Kerstin sighed, but sat down in one of the chairs, Klavier doing the same when he came in. His jacket was in the car, due to the fact, that it was bloodstained.

"I tried to get into contact with the people he lives with," Klavier murmured, "but they're not answering their phone. I'll have to wait until later."

"They're gonna kill me," Kerstin moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Nein. They're gonna kill Kristoph, unless he's not on death row."

"Why wouldn't he be on death row?"

Klavier sighed. He really didn't want to have this conversation, apparently. "If he's declared legally insane," he started, "then they can't execute him."

"Well, that blows."

"I agree. I'm going to try and see if Fraulein Detective can get into contact with his roommates, or whatever he calls them," Klavier responded, pulling out his phone. He was sent directly to her answering machine, so they had to wait. And wait. And wait. Eventually, around four thirty, Ema finally came.

"Has he been released yet?" she asked, sliding in next to Kerstin. Both of them shook their heads. "Damn. Guess we're gonna have to wait. I'll try and call the Wrights." Ema pulled out her cell phone, and set it on speaker. Everyone could hear it ringing for a while. Eventually, someone picked up.

"Hello?" the person asked. Her voice was a teenage girl's-high, bubbly, and kind of naïve.

"Trucy? It's Ema," Ema said. "Is your dad there?"

"Nope. Daddy's out at a big poker game today," Trucy responded. "Why? Did something happen?" Ema looked at Kerstin and Klavier, who nodded as if to say 'tell her what happened.'

"Well, Trucy," Ema said. "I'm at the hospital. We're gonna need you and your dad to get here ASAP. Apollo's been shot. We don't know how bad his condition is yet, but we're guessing that it's pretty bad." Trucy gasped.

"I-I'll be there in thirty minutes-with Daddy," Trucy responded, before hanging up. All three of them began nervous habits to distract themselves. Klavier played around with his jewelry. Ema was crumpling a Snackoo bag over and over again. And Kerstin? She stood up and started to pace, stopping at random intervals to glance at the clock. At thirty minutes exactly, Trucy and her father came rushing in, and ran to the front desk.

"We're here to see Apollo Justice," the man stated. The nurse nodded, and motioned for them to follow her. But Trucy's father stopped her.

"They're coming too," he said, nodding in Klavier's, Ema's, and Kerstin's direction. All three stood up and followed the nurse and the Wrights down endless hallways, until they finally came to a hallway outside a room.

"Two at a time, please," the nurse said. Trucy and her father were let in first, while Ema, Klavier and Kerstin were left in the hallway. The nurse was paged somewhere else, and Kerstin started moving towards the bathrooms.

"Where are you going, schwester?" Klavier asked.

"The bathroom," Kerstin responded simply, before slipping into the women's. After she exited the stall, and began washing her hands, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. At first it was the same-but it slowly became distorted into someone she knew very well. Kristoph. Kerstin gasped, and pushed herself away from the mirror, the sink.

"Mein Gott," she whispered. "I'm no better than Kristoph. I'm…a murderer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own, la-de-dah. Read now, please.**

Apollo's eyes fluttered open. His abdomen hurt, and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He tried to snap them shut.

"C'mon, lazy bum, wake up." Apollo's eyes snapped open again and he turned to his right. "Good. You're awake."

Apollo's eyes must be playing tricks on him. "Kerstin?" he asked.

"What? No, Apollo, it's me and Daddy." Ah. Trucy. She was here with Mr. Wright. Why Apollo had mistaken her for Kerstin, he didn't know. Maybe it was because after today, he'd probably never see her again, unless he was seeing her from behind the prosecution bench, and he the defense.

It made his heart hurt.

Wait, what? He had only met Kerstin Gavin again _today_ and already his heart was aching at the thought that he might never see her again? What the hell was wrong with him? Was the shock affecting him or something? Apollo groaned, and fell back on his pillow, eyes closed.

"Apollo's gotta be tired, Trucy. C'mon, we gotta go," Mr. Wright sighed.

"But we only just came in here!" Trucy protested.

"Actually, Trucy-Doll we've been in here for about ten minutes. We have to let Klavier and Ema have a turn," Mr. Wright responded.

"What about the other girl?" Trucy asked.

"She's Klavier's sister," Apollo murmured without opening his eyes. He could practically feel Mr. Wright and Trucy's puzzlement. "Her name's Kerstin. She's Klavier's younger sister." Apollo couldn't resist his eyelids from opening ever so slightly. He was partly right-Trucy was confused, but Mr. Wright wasn't.

"Figured," he responded. "She looks just like him." Apollo noticed that he didn't mention Kristoph's name.

"Yeah…" he replied. "I-I want to thank her. For trying to keep me conscious while I was shot and I think…she was genuinely worried about me, even though we had only met once or twice before, and our meetings were quite brief." Mr. Wright nodded.

"Well if that's your request Apollo, we'll grant it," he said simply, and he and Trucy left. Not two minutes later, a knocking was at the door.

"Come in," Apollo called, and Kerstin stepped in, rather hesitantly. She closed the door behind her and leaned back on it.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling? Sorry, stupid question," Kerstin sighed. Apollo looked at her. She was almost like an abused puppy now, not the girl he had met that afternoon. She was tired, defeated looking, even, and she looked fearful too. She bit her lip.

Answers ran through Apollo's head. _I've had better. Please, this was the worst day of my life, thanks to your brother. Um…no comment._ All of them sucked. "Well, I'm as good as new," he said, ignoring the pull of the stitches on his stomach. Instead she looked away, a tear rolling down her face.

"I could've stopped him," she whispered. "I used to be able to talk him out of everything-and now I just couldn't. It's my fault that this happened to you. Just like it was all those years ago." Apollo somehow managed to pat on the chairs next to him, and she slid into it.

"What do you mean, 'all those years ago'?" he asked. Kerstin wiped away a tear from her eye.

"It had to do with our parents," Kerstin responded, "and that's all I'm going to tell you, Herr Forehead." She suddenly clasped his hand, and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry."

Apollo shrugged, but squeezed her hand back. "It's okay. Could've happened to anyone." She let their hands drop and stood up to go.

"See you tomorrow, Herr Forehead," she said, before she closed the door. Apollo leaned back against his pillows and sighed. _See you tomorrow_…it was practically a date! These drugs at the hospital must be doing something to his brain…

**A/N: Apollo's chapters seem to be getting shorter…I need more angst for him.**

**Klavier: All in favor say 'aye'.**

**The majority of the AJ characters and Kerstin: Aye.**

**Klavier: All those opposed say 'nay'.**

**Kristoph, Alita Tiala, and Daryan Crescend: Nay.**

**Apollo: You three don't count.**

**HEY! I'm writing the story, so the lot of you, just push off!**

**Apollo and Kerstin: Okay.**

**Wait! No, not you two! Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
